Flea Chanter
Flea Chanter was the brother of Tiny Chanter, captain of the Unreasoning Vengeance. Like all of his family, he was a huge, massively muscled man. The Chanter family appeared to have Tarthenal or Jaghut blood in their family line, and Flea may have had tusks like several of his kin.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 47The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 31 Flea was the twin of Midge Chanter and there were rumors that their sire was a walrus.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 2 Flea wore clothes draped with walrus and seal skins.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapters 2/6 In The Lees of Laughter's End Flea was on board the Chanter ship that pursued Captain Sater and her crew of ex-Chanter garrison renegades on board the stolen Suncurl. He and his kin sought the return of the Toll's City treasury as well as bloody revenge. They caught sight of the Suncurl just as its shaken and savaged crew finished dealing with the dual threats of a murderous lich and six demonic statues.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 47 In The Wurms of Blearmouth The Unreasoning Vengeance clashed with the Suncurl in a terrific battle during a rainstorm. The already damaged Suncurl wrecked on a reef near Spendrugle and Flea and the remaining Chanters pursued the few survivors into town. His brother Tiny was ready to kill everyone in Spendrugle in order to sate his vengeance. Flea and his brother Lesser fought over who got to use the family three-handed sword before Tiny smacked Flea in the head and made him take a five-bladed axe instead.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 30 The Chanters planned to begin their murder spree at the King's Heel tavern, but were convinced to sit down for a meal by proprietor Feloovil Generous.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 38 When the tavern was attacked by Red, the D'ivers lizard cat, a wild melee erupted. Flea and Lesser once again fought over the three-handed sword making them easy targets for the vicious animals. Both brothers were seriously wounded with Flea likely losing an ear and Lesser likely losing his life. Many tavern regulars were killed before Tiny beheaded Witch Hurl.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 42 In Crack'd Pot Trail Flea, Tiny, Midge, and Relish Chanter joined a caravan travelling along the Cracked Pot Trail in order to pursue the necromancers, Bauchelain and Korbal Broach. When the caravan ran out of food and started killing and butchering their fellow travelers, Flea happily participated. He enjoyed helping Tiny torment the group of artists chosen to be sacrificed for the caravan's meals and making them perform in competition for the right to live another day.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 3 Suspecting that the carriage of Dantoc Calmpositis actually contained Bauchelain and Broach, Flea and his brothers attacked. The carriage went out of control, dragging the brothers over a cliff. Flea and Midge appeared to die on the rocks below, but Tiny's body was not found.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 In The Fiends of Nightmaria Flea was one of the ultimate survivors of the dire events of the Crack'd Pot Trail who arrived safely at the city of Farrog. Sometime near the conclusion of the 'Festival of Flowers and Sunny Days' - Flea was arrested on the orders of the new King of Farrog, the usurper, regicide, and necromancer, Bauchelain the First. Flea (together with six other Cracked Pot Trail survivors - i.e., Apto Canavalian, Brash Phluster, Midge Chanter, Steck Marynd, Tiny Chanter, and Tulgord Vise) was taken to a torture chamber in the crypts of the Royal Palace of Farrog. There, the seven survivors were tortured - in rotation - on the rack by the Royal Torturer, Binfun...with far worse in the offing.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 4 Luckily, these particular prisoners, including Flea, were able to escape with the aid of Shartorial Infelance, the Royal Palace's Seneschal,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 10The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 11 and were soon wandering the crypt tunnels.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 14 At one point, Flea and the others had a mayhem-filled encounter with a group of thieves - the 'Party of Five' - who were also wandering the tunnels for reasons of their own.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 17 After some badly-needed healing at the Royal Apothecary,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 20The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 24 Apto Canavalian and Brash Phluster left the others and set off, individually,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 23 while the others, including Flea, continued on together.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 24 The remaining five escaped prisoners, including Flea, found their way to the Throne Room of the Palace...where they hoped to find King Bauchelain and Korbal Broach. Entering the Throne Room, the group encountered the Demon Prince, Prince Flail Their Limbs...just leaving, and an Enthroned Demonic Mouse ensconced on the Throne. Due to an inadvertent action on the part of the escaped prisoners, a cascade of unexpected disasters were unleashed.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 27The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 28 The ultimate fate of Flea and the others was not given. Notes and references Category:Males Category:Chanters Category:Stratem natives